


A drabble about ankles

by wildestranger



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/pseuds/wildestranger





	A drabble about ankles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emeraldgreen).



  
Remus' toes are brown beneath his pyjama bottoms. The material reminds Sirius of summer, the ideal summer of children's naval stories, adventures and blue lakes and the smell of pine forests and sun. The cloth is thin, and Sirius knows that were he to touch it, it would feel like skin in his hands. But there is something even more tempting underneath it.

Remus' feet are strange, tanned and shapely but also misshapen in some way. But the curve of his ankle makes Sirius dizzy in its perfection, and really, if Remus didn't want his feet to be licked then he shouldn't leave them out in the sun.

The grass is dry beneath Sirius' knees as he moves closer, and there are birds chirping somewhere nearly, but then Remus' big toe twitches and Sirius sucks it into his mouth.

Remus yelps in a very pleasing way, but his toes taste like tanned boy and salt water and sand, and Sirius slurps his way to the anklebone and licks it.

When Remus scream and kicks him into the lake Sirius decides that next time, he should start higher.


End file.
